Once In A Blue Moon
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella one day meets Troy Bolton at the park. Troy and Gabriella start spending time together. But then one night Troy and Gabriella end up kissing and sleeping together. Troy and Gabriella do not see each other for a few days.Will Troy and Gabriella be together soon?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella was working part time at a hair salon. Gabriella like doing peoples hair but she wanted to do something else. Gabriella wished she had a boyfriend that would take her on dates and stuff. Gabriella was walking in the park after she had got off work. Gabriella was not paying attention to where she was walking when she bumped into Troy Bolton on the side walk. Gabriella told the person she walked into that she was sorry. Troy told her that he was not watching where he was walking either.

Troy interduced himself to Gabriella and asked her what her name was. Gabriella told him her name and they went to sit on a bench to talk. Troy told Gabriella that he was a ex basketball player and is now a private investigater. Troy told Gabriella he was looking for a partner to work with. Gabriella told Troy that she has been looking for a better job. Troy asked Gabriella if she would want to work with him and be a private investigater too. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be a private investigater and that she would love to be his partner. Troy told Gabriella welcome aboard and she thanked him. Troy asked Gabriella if he could walk her home and she told him that he could walk her home.

Troy and Gabriella exchanged cell phone numbers before they parted ways. Gabriella lived in a nice apartment building. Troy also lived in the same building as Gabriella. Troy lived in the apartment that was across from Gabriella. Troy got into his apartment and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Gabriella was in her apartment fixing something to eat and then she was going to watch a movie. Gabriella did not know that Troy lived acrossed from her.

That night Gabriella went to bed and could not stop thinking about Troy. Gabriella was hoping she would see Troy again. Mean while Troy was in his bed thinking about Gabriella and also was hoping to see her again too. The next moring Gabriella got up and took a shower. Gabriella got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before she went to the hair salon to quit her job there. Gabriella knew that the next day she would be working with Troy as a private investigater. Gabriella could not wait to work with Troy. Gabriella got to the hair salon and told her boss that she would be quitting because she got a better job.

Troy went to the building that he ran his PI business at. Troy could not wait to have Gabriella working with him as his partner. Troy wondered if Gabriella had a boyfriend and decided he would ask Gabriella when he saw her again. Troy wanted to spend more time with Gabriella. Gabriella was thinking about Troy while she was working her last day at the hair salon. Gabriella wondered if Troy had a girlfriend.

Chad had came into town to visit his friend Troy for a couple days while his wife Taylor was visiting her parents. Chad arrived at the building that his friend Troy ran his PI business from. Chad knocked on the door and Troy open the door to see his friend Chad standing in front of him. Troy asked Chad what he was doing there. Chad told Troy he came to visit him while his wife Taylor is visiting her parents for a few days. Troy was happy to see his friend Chad because then he could ask him for some advice. Troy and Chad went back to his apartment later on that day to talk.

Troy told Chad about meeting Gabriella in the park and that he is starting to have feelings for her even though they just meant each other. Chad told Troy to follow his heart. Troy told Chad that he has never felt this way before about anyone. Chad said to Troy that you are falling in love with this girl Gabriella. Troy thanked Chad for the advice and that he would think about what he said.

Gabriella had got done working and made sure to grab her stuff that belong to her since she was not coming back to the salon. Gabriella was on her way home when she saw a person hanging around a building that had a sign that said Bolton Private Investigations. Gabriella realized that it was where Troy ran is PI business from and where she would be working at. Gabriella watched the person from a far to see what they were up too. Gabriella decided to called Troy to tell him about this person hanging around the building his PI business is in.

Troy and Chad were playing a video game when he hear his cell phone ring. Troy answered his cell phone and asked Gabriella why she was calling him. Gabriella told Troy about the person hang around the PI business of his. Troy told Gabriella that he was on his way and to keep watching the person till he gets there. Troy hung his cell phone up and told Chad that he has to go find out who the person is that is hang around his business. Chad asked Troy if he could come a long. Troy told Chad that he can come with. So they left the apartment and went to see who the person was that is hanging around the building.

Gabriella saw Troy and some guy with him come over to her. Troy interduce Gabriella to his friend Chad. Chad told Gabriella that it was nice to meet you. Troy asked Gabriella where the person was that was hang around his business and she point it to him. Troy saw the person Gabriella was talking about. Troy told Gabriella to stay with Chad and that he will see what the person wants. Troy walk up to the person and asked them what they wanted. When the person turn around and looked at Troy. Troy said Dad what are you doing here. Jack told his son Troy that he wanted to work things out with him. Troy told his dad he is willing to talk to him. Troy waved Gabriella and Chad over. Troy interduced Gabriella to his dad and then they all went back to Troy's apartment to talk. That night Gabriella learn that Troy lived in the same building as her and also lived right across from her too.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy, Chad, Gabriella and his dad arrived at his apartment and went inside to talk. Troy asked his dad what he wanted to talk to him about. Jack told his son Troy he was sorry for how he reacted to him not playing basketball any more. Troy told his dad that you knew that after i had hurt my knee i would not be able to play basketball again. Jack told his son Troy that he not realizes it now. Jack said to his son Troy that he hopes he can forgive him one day. Before Jack left to go home to Troy's mom , he asked Troy to visit his mom one day. Troy told his dad that he will come see mom in a couple weeks. Jack said to Troy that he will let his mom know. Jack looked at his son Troy one last time and said sorry to him. Jack left his son's apartment and went back home to his wife and Troy's mom.

Gabriella and Chad asked Troy if he was okey. Troy told Gabriella and Chad he was fine. Gabriella knew differently and went over to Troy to give him a hug. Chad told Troy he was going to go watch a little bit of tv before going to bed. After Chad left the room , Troy let Gabriella give him a hug. While Gabriella was holding Troy in her arms, he started crying his eyes out. Gabriella told Troy she was there for him and not going any where. Troy thanked Gabriella for letting him cry over her shoulder. Troy told Gabriella what had happen between him and his dad. Gabriella listen to Troy tell her what had happen between him and his dad. After Troy finish telling his story, he did a little bit more cring. Gabriella decided to tell Troy why she doesn't see or talk to her mom any more. Troy and Gabriella sat down at his table and Gabriella told him about what had happen between her and her mom.

Troy could not believe her mom would do that to her. Troy gave Gabriella a hug and told her he would be there for her when she needed to talk. Gabriella thanked Troy for the decided she was going to asked Troy some questions that she hope he would answer. Gabriella asked Troy how long he had been living acrossed from her. Troy told Gabriella he had been living across from her for a while now. Troy asked Gabriella if she would stay with him for the night. Gabriella told Troy she would stay the night. So Troy and Gabriella went to his room to get ready for bed. Troy let Gabriella borrow one of his tshirts to wear to bed. After they were ready for bed, they got under the blankets. Troy asked Gabriella if she would hold him till he fell asleep. Gabriella told Troy she would hold him till he went to sleep.

Gabriella held Troy in her arms till he fell asleep for the night. A hour later Gabriella notice that Troy had fell a sleep in her arms so she decided just leave her arms around him. Gabriella decided she wanted to get to know Troy. Gabriella also realized that when she is around him that she gets butterflies in her stomache. Gabriella also notice that when they touch, she can feel a spark between them. Gabriella wonder if Troy got the same feelings she got when they touch each other. Gabriella finally fell a asleep for the night.

The next day Gabriella went back to her apartment to get ready for her new job , which was being Troy's partner. Gabriella ate some breakfast before she left her apartment to meet Troy outside. Gabriella grabbed her purse and made sure she had her apartment key before she left the apartment. Troy was waiting for Gabriella outside. Troy decided he wanted to get to know Gabriella. Gabriella got outside and saw Troy looking at her. Troy walked Gabriella to his car and they went to the PI office. When Troy and Gabriella arrived at the PI office, they got out of the car. Troy locked his car up before he and Gabriella went into the office.

Troy showed Gabriella the case he had started working on. Gabriella asked Troy questions about the case they were working on. Troy and Gabriella went to get some lunch. Troy and Gabriella did some talking well waiting for thier food to arrive. Troy asked Gabriella if she would go on a date with him. Gabriella was at first in shock but then she told Troy she would love to go on a date with him. So after work Troy and Gabriella went home to their apartments to change their clothes and get ready for their date. Troy and Gabriella meant in the hallway of their apartment building and left for their date together. Troy took Gabriella to a nice restraunt to have dinner together.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N Sorry that this chapter was short but the next chapter sould be a little bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella got to the restraunt and got out of the car. Troy locked the car up before going over to Gabriella. They enter the restraunt and got tooken to the table. Troy order a bottle of wine for them to drink. Then they order their food when the waitress came to their table. After the waitress took their orders and left the table. Troy and Gabriella did some talking while waiting for their food. Troy and Gabriella got to know each other. A hour later their food came to the table and they started eating their dinner. Troy could not keep his eyes off of Gabriella while he was eating. Gabriella also could not keep her eyes off of Troy.

They finish eating their dinner and finished drinking their wine. Troy went to pay the bill, while Gabriella went to the bathroom. Gabriella came out of the bathroom and went over to Troy. Troy and Gabriella left the restraunt and went to the movie theater to watch a movie before they went home for the night. After the movie was over,Troy and Gabriella went to the car. They left the theater and went home for the night. They got back to their apartment and Gabriella got out of the car and Troy locked the car up before taking Gabriella's hand into his.

Troy asked Gabriella if she would like to stay over night at his apartment. Gabriella told Troy she would love to stay over night. So they went into Troy's apartment and sat down on the couch to do some more talking. Troy and Gabriella talked for a while and then sat with out saying a word. Troy then leaned in to kiss Gabriella on the lips. Gabriella responded back to the kiss and kissed Troy back on the lips. Troy and Gabriella started making out on the couch. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy and Gabriella stood up from the couch and Troy picked Gabriella up to take her to his bedroom. Once they were in his bedroom, they started kissing some more on the lips. Troy and Gabriella started taking each others clothes off. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before gong to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy woke up before Gabriella and took a shower. Troy got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat before he left for work. Troy could not believe that he had sex with Gabriella last night. Troy did not know if he could have Gabriella work with him after kissing and having sex with her. Troy left a note to Gabriella telling her he would see her at work. Troy left his apartment and went to work. Gabriella woke up a hour later and notice that she was in Troy's bed. Gabriella also realized that she had kissed and had sex with Troy last night. Gabriella put her clothes back on and saw the note Troy had left her. Gabriella went to her apartment to take a shower. Gabriella got dressed for the day and then went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.

Gabriella also realized that she was in love with Troy and wanting to be with him forever. Gabriella was not sure if Troy felt the same way as she did for him. Gabriella grabbed her purse and made sure she had her apartment key. She made sure she locked her apartment before leaving. Gabriella decided to walk to work. Gabriella realized she could not stop smiling. Gabriella arrived at work but she did not see Troy. The rest of the day Gabriella was wondering where Troy was at. Gabriella decided to leave work and go do some shopping with her friend Taylor. Gabriella and Taylor were shopping at the mall when Taylor notice that sad look on Gabriella's face. Gabriella told her friend Taylor what had happen between her and Troy. Gabriella told Taylor that she thinks Troy his avoiding her now sense they kissed and slept together.

Mean while Troy told Chad what had happen between him and Gabriella. Chad asked Troy if he had feelings for Gabriella. Troy told Chad that he thinks he might have feelings for Gabriella. Chad told Troy that he better figure out his feelings for Gabriella before it is to late. Troy thank Chad for the advice and told him he had to get back to work. Chad told Troy he would see him soon. So Troy left Chad's house and headed back to work. Troy did not know if he wanted see and talk to Gabriella yet. Troy hope that Gabriella would be out to lunch when he got to work.

Gabriella told Taylor that she is not going back to work and is going back home for the rest of the day. So Taylor took Gabriella home and told her that she would call her later. Gabriella got into her apartment and changed into baggy sweat pants and shirt. Gabriella had finish putting the stuff she had bought a way. She went to the living room and sat on the couch thinking about Troy. Gabriella cried her eyes out for several hours and then she went to the bathroom to wash her face. Gabriella saw a razor blade and took it from the medicine cabinet. She took the razor blade to her arm and cut herself. Gabriella took the razor blade and threw it in the garbage after she had cut herself. Gabriella took her garbage out and then went back into her apartment.

That night Gabriella did not eat any dinner. Gabriella had lost her appetite that night. She went to her bedroom and layed on her bed. Gabriella stayed up all night crying her eyes out and thinking that Troy did not want to be with her. Gabriella sat on her bed singing the song Once In A Blue Moon. Gabriella was missing Troy and her heart was breaking. Gabriella then started singing the song Bleeding Love before she did some more crying. Taylor called Gabriella to find out how she was doing. Gabriella told Taylor she was doing fine. Taylor could tell that Gabriella had been crying and she notice in her friends voice that she was really sad. Taylor hung up her phone after talking to Gabriella. Taylor was really worried about her friend.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mean while Troy was back at his office working and thinking about what his friend Chad had said to him. Troy was working and he could not stop thinking about Gabriella. Troy decided he wanted to talk to Gabriella about what happen between the m last night and so he went to her office to see if she was there. Troy went into Gabriella's office and did not see her there. Troy wondered if she went home for the day. Troy went back to his office and finish the work he had been working on. After he got done working he went home to his apartment for the night.

Gabriella just layed on the couch thinking about Troy and crying her eyes out even more. Gabriella felt so empty inside. Gabriella decided to not go to work for a few days. Gabriella just layed on the couch watching tv. Gabriella did not feel like doing anything. Gabriella slept on her couch the rest of the night. Gabriella up the next morning and went to the bathroom. Gabriella then went to get another bottle of water from the kitchen and then went straight back to the couch. Gabriella decided to not eat anything that day because she was not hungry.

Troy went to work that next day but he did not see Gabriella all day. Troy started to miss Gabriella. Troy left work later on that day and went home to his apartment. Troy could not stop thinking about Gabriella. Troy wonderd how she was doing. What Troy did not know was that Gabriella was not eating andhad started losing weight. Troy layed on his couch and did some more thinking. Troy decide he had to talk to his friend Chad again about Gabriella and stuff. So he went bed that night.

All Gabriella did was cry her eyes out all that day. Gabriella could not help but think about Troy. Gabriella had become love sick and the only it would go away is Troy being with her again, Gabriella was heartbroken and was slowly dying in the inside. Gabriella was becoming more depressed. Gabriella knew she was slipping a way slowly and she did not care. Gabriella decided to let herself go. Gabriella did think she had anything to live for now.

It had been four days since Troy and Gabriella had kissed and slept together. Taylor decided to go see her friend Gabriella that day. Taylor arrived at Gabriella's apartment and went inside to see Gabriella laying on the couch staring at the tv. Taylor had notice that Gabriella had been crying and that she had lost alot of weight. Taylor ask Gabriella how she was doing and she did not respond back to her. Taylor saw that Gabriella's eyes were empty and cold. Taylor notice there was no life in them. Taylor saw Gabriella just laying lifeless on the couch staring at the tv. Taylor sense she was losing her best friend. Taylor knew she had to go see her boyfriend Chad and tell him that Gabriella is slipping a way.

Troy that day went to see his best friend Chad before he went to asked Troy if he thught about what he had said. Troy told Chad that he did think about what he said. Troy told Chad that he realized that he is in love with asked him if he told Gabriella how he feels about her. Troy told Chad he had not told Gabriella yet how he feels about also told Chad he had been avoiding Gabriella for four days now since they had kissed and slept together. Chad said to Troy why did you avoid her like that. Troy told Chad he was comfused about his feelings for her and that he does not know if Gabriella would want to see him. Chad told Troy that she will forgive you if you explain to her why you were avoiding her in the first place.

Gabriella just was so sad and depressed. Gabriella left her apartment for a few minutrs and went to a drug store and bought a bottle of pills to take for the headache she had. Gabriella bck into her apartment and grabbed the notebook of paper and wrote a letter to Troy telling him how she felt about him. She put the letter to Troy in envolope and sealed it. She wrote his name on it and then she wrote her goodbye note. Gabriella went to the kitchen to get one more bottle of water. Gabriella went back to the couch and took the bottle of pills out and swollowed them. She drank the water and then swollowed another handful of pills. She finsirh the last of the water in the bottle. She look around the room and then collasped on the couch. The bottle that pills were in and water bottle fell to the floor.

Sharpay had arrived to see her friend Gabriella. Sharpay knocked on the apartment door but got know answer. Sharpay went into Gabriella's apartment and found her on the couch not moving. Sharpay then saw the empty bottle that pills had been in on the floor. Sharpay checked Gabriella's pulse and it was really weak. Sharpay called 911 and told them that her friend Gabriella took a whole bottle of pills. Sharpay gave them the address and told them to hurry. Sharpay could tell that Gabriella had lost alot of weight and that she had not been eating. The paramedics arrived in time and put Gabriella on the gurney to take her to the ambulance. The paramedics told Sharpay the hospital they were taking her too. The paramedics rush her to the hospital fast.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N I just want to let you know that Gabreilla is not going to die. She will be in a coma for a little bit though. The reason i did it this way was because this is how i am going to get Troy and Gabriella together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chad told Troy to just go talk to Gabriella and explain why you have been avoiding her the last few days. Troy had left Chad's house and was on his way to work and thinking about what Chad said to him. So he decided he would talk to Gabriella when he got off work. Troy went to his office and tried to get some work done. But Troy could not shake the feeling that he was going to lose some one close to his heart. Troy tried to shake it off but it was know use and so he decided to take the rest of the day off.

Taylor arrived at her boyfriend Chad's house and knocked on his door. Chad open the door and saw his girlfriend Taylor looking sad. Chad let Taylor into his house and asked her what was wrong. Taylor told Chad that she had seen Gabriella the other day and that when she tried to talk to her that she would not respond. Taylor told Chad that Gabriella had been crying and that she was looking pale. Chad said to Taylor maybe she was sick with the flu. Taylor told Chad that Gabriella has lost alot of weight and that she just stares at the tv. Taylor told Chad that she thinks Gabriella has not been eating these last four days and just living on water. Chad then realized that Troy avoiding Gabriella had something to do with Gabriella being sad. Taylor told Chad if you could of seen Gabriella's eyes you would see how empty and lifeless they were.

Chad told Taylor to take him over to Gabriella's apartment. So they went to Gabriella's apartment and saw Sharpay reading the note Gabriella had left. Taylor and Chad asked Sharpay where Gabriella was at and Sharpay told them that she has been rush to the hospital. Sharpay asked Taylor and Chad who Troy was and they told her that he is the guy that Gabriella was with. Sharpay showed them the envolope with Troy's name on it. Chad took it and told Sharpay that he would give it to Troy. Sharpay told them she had found Gabriella on the couch not moving and also a empty pill bottle on the floor with a empty water bottle. Sharpay gave Taylor and Chad the note she had been reading. When Chad read the note he knew that Gabriella was miserable with out Troy. Sharpay told them what hospital Gabriella had been tooken too.

Mean while at the hospital the doctor's had pumped out all the pills she had took out of her stomache. Gabriella then flatline and they had to start cpr on her. The doctors got her breathing and stable for now. The doctors notice how much weight Gabriella had lost and so they had to start put some nutrients in her. Once they put Gabriella in the recovery room ,they start a iv with the nutrients to get her weight back to where it should be at. Gabriella still had not woke up yet. The doctor then realize that Gabriella was in a coma. Gabriella's pulse was still weak and had not start getting strong. The doctor's did not know if she would make it through the night.

Troy had come back to the apartment buiding and went inside to go to his apartment. Troy then saw Chad and Taylor with Sharpay coming out of Gabriella's apartment. Chad told Taylor and Sharpay that he would meet them at his car. Chad gave Troy the envolope with his name on it. Chad told Troy that Gabriella had been rush to the hospital. Chad told him what hospital Gabriella had been tooken too. Chad told Troy everything that Taylor had told him and what Sharpay had told him and Taylor. Chad left to take the girls to the hospital to see how Gabriella was doing.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N In the next chapter Troy will read the letter Gabriella left him and then he would go to the hospital where she is at and stay by her bedside till she wakes up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Troy went into his apartment and change his clothes before he sat down to read the letter that Gabriella left to him. Troy could not believe that the girl he loved was in the hospital. Troy felt bad for avoiding Gabriella for those past four days. Troy realized that he was in love with Gabriella. Troy could not believe that she would take her life. Troy sat down and open the envolope to read the letter she left him. Troy started to read the letter and was almost in tears.

The letter to Troy:

Dear Troy,

Ever since you and i kissed and slept together , you have been avoiding for the past four days. I was wondering what i did to cause you to stay a way from me. I have not been able to stop thinking about you. I know you might not feel the same way i feel for you but i need to tel lyou how i felt about you so that you would know. When we first meant I was in love with you. I did not know if you felt the same way i did whrn we first meant. I loved that we went out on a date. I do not regret kissig you and making love to you too. I hope you are not regretting it either. I have been sad and have not been eating these past four days. I missed you and being with you during those four days that you had been avoiding me. Well i just want say good bye to you forever.

Love Always,

Gabriella Montez

After Troy finished reading the letter , he decided to go to the hospital where Gabriella was at and tell her that he was sorry and that he loved her too. So Troy got his shoes on and grabbed his keys to his car and left the apartment . He got into his car to leave for the hospital that Gabriella was at. Troy did not want to lose Gabriella. So Tro ywas on his way to the hospital to see Gabriella.

Chad ,Taylor and Sharpay arrived at the hospital that Gabriella was at. Chad parked his car and then they got out of the car. Chad locked his car up before they went into the hospital. They went into the hospital and to the front desk to see what room Gabriella was in. The doctor that was taking care of Gabriella, went over to her friends to tell them how Gabriella is doing. Chad,Taylor and Sharpay asked the doctor how Gabriella was doing. The doctor told them that they got the pills out of her stomach and that she is stable for now. The doctor told them that Gabriella had flat line once but she were able to bring her back and got her stable now. The dotor also told them that Gabriella is in a coma and that her pulse is weak. The doctor said to them that Gabriella had lost alot of weight and that they are giving her some nutrients to get her weight back to where it should be at.

Chad then asked the doctor if Gabriella is going to be okey and the doctor told Chad that they are not sure if she will even make it through the night. They asked the doctor if they could go see Gabriella and the doctor to them they could. So the doctor took them to the room that Gabriella was in. The doctor told them he would be back to check on , Taylor and Sharpay went into the room and over to the bed Gabriella was laying in. Chad saw that Gabriella was pale. Taylor and Sharpay could not believe their friend Gabriella was in a coma. They sat and talk to her for a while.

Troy arrived at the hospital where Gabriella was at. He parked his car and got out to lock it. Troy went into the hospital and up to the front desk to find out what room Gabriella was in. The nurse told Troy what room Gabriella was in. Troy head to the room where Gabriella was at. When he got to her room, he went inside and saw Chad,Taylor and Sharpy sitting by the bed she was in. Chad looked up and saw Troy standing not far from him. Chad told Troy what the doctors had told him and the girls. Troy asked Chad and the girls if he could be alone with Gabriella for a while. Chad,Taylor and Sharpay left the room so Troy could be alone with her. Troy went over to the bed that Gabriella was laying in and sat in the chair.

Troy took one of Gabriella's hands into his and told her that he was sorry for avoiding her those four days. Then Troy told Gabriella that he love her and needs her in his life. Troy gave Gabriella a sweet kiss on the lips and then sat back down in the chair. The doctor came into the room and saw Troy holding Gabriella's hand . The doctor checked Gabriella and saw that her pulse was no longer weak but getting stronger now. The doctor told Troy that Gabriella is going to make it and that she will be coming out of her coma soon. Troy thank the doctor for him telling, him that Gabriella was going to be fine. The doctor left the room and Troy sat back down in the chair.

Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and started talking to her. Troy told Gabriella that he can not lose lose and she needs to wake up. Troy told Gabriella that he loves her and wants to see her beautiful chocolate eyes looking into his again. Troy stay with Gabriella till he went to go get some thing to eat. Troy hoped that Gabriella would wake up soon. Troy decided that when Gabriella wakes up that he is going to asked her to come live with him. Troy went back to Gabriella after he had finished eating his food. Troy was holding Gabriella's hand and talking to her when the doctor came into the room to check on her. The doctor told Troy that Gabriella is getting stronger and getting her weight back to where it should be at. Troy asked the doctor if he could lay with her and the doctor told him that he could, as long as he is careful.

The doctor told Troy he would be coming back to check on her later before he goes home for the night. After the doctor left the room, Troy laid down next to Gabriella. Troy continued holding her hand, while he was laying next to her. A hour later Troy had fallen asleep next to Gabriella in the bed. The nurse came in and saw Troy a sleep. The nurse covered Troy with a blanket before she left the room. Chad, Taylor and Sharpay came back to the room to see Gabriella one more time before they went home for the night. When they enter the room they saw Troy laying with Gabriella asleep. Chad smiled when he saw that Troy was holding Gabriella's hand. They told Gabriella they would be back in the mornind and so they left the room. The friends went home for the night.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Troy went to the cafateria to get something to eat. While he was getting something to eat, the doctor was checking on Gabriellla to see how she was doctor saw that Gabriella was getting her weight back to where it should be at. The doctor had just gone done checking Gabriella when Troy came back into the room. Troy asked the doctor if he knew when Gabriella would wake up. The doctor told Troy that he was not sure when she would wake up but he hope that she wakes up doctor left the room and Troy went back over to Gabriella. Troy could not believe that Gabriella had been on a coma for two days now.

Troy sat down in the chair by the bed Gabriella was laying in. Troy then took Gabriella's hand into his and started talking to her. Troy kept asking Gabriella to wake up. Troy just looked at Gabriella laying in the bed and just wish she would wake up from her coma. Troy got up and laid down next her, while still holding her hand. Two hours later Troy had fallen asleep next to Gabriella. Gabriella started waking up from her coma and said Troy's name over and over. Gabriella open her eyes and realized she was in the hospital. Gabriella then felt some one close to her and turn to see who was laying with her in the bed. Gabriella could not believe it was Troy laying with her in the bed holding her hand. Gabriella looked at Troy sleeping next her and she started smiling. Gabriella had wondered how long she had been out.

The doctor came into the room and saw that Gabriella was awake. The doctor asked her how she was feeling and she told him she was feeling okey. She asked the doctor how long she had been out and he told her that she had been in coma for two days. The doctor told Gabriella that they got her weight back to where it should be at. Gabriella asked the doctor when she could go home. The doctor told Gabriella she might be able to go home that night or the next day. The doctor saw Troy was sleeping next Gabriella. The doctor said he would come back to check her one more time before he release her from the hospital. So the doctor left the room.

Troy woke up a little later and saw Gabriella was a wake. Gabriella looked over at Troy to see he was a wake. Troy said to Gabriella that he was sorry for avoiding those four days. Troy then told Gabriella that he was in love with her. Gabriella was crying Happy tears and said to Troy that she was in love with him too. Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend and would come live with him too. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to be his girlfriend and come live with him too. They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella told Troy that the doctor said she might get to go home tonight.

Chad, Taylor and Sharpay came back to the hopital to see how Gabriella was doing. They went to the room she was in and saw that she was a wake. They saw Troy and Gabriella kissing each other on the lips. Chad cleared his throat to let Troy and Gabriella know they were in the room. Troy and Gabriella looked over at Chad, Taylor and Sharpay and asked them how they were doing. Taylor and Sharpay told Gabriella to never scare them like that again. Gabriella told Taylor and Sharpay she was sorry for scaring them. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they are together now. After while Chad,Taylor and Sharpay left the hospital and went home for the day.

The doctor came back and check Gabriella for the last time. The doctor said to Gabriella that she can home as soon as she signs the release papers. Troy help Gabriella out of the bed and she went to the bathroom to change into the clothes that Taylor had brought her. Once she was dress ,she went back over to Troy. They walk out of the room and up to the front desk so she could sign the release papers. Troy and Gabriella headed back to the apartment building they lived in. Troy and Gabriella went get her clothes and stuff from the apartment she had been living in. Troy told Gabriella they would get rest of her stuff in the morning.

Troy and Gabriella went into his apartment for the night. Gabriella took her clothes to his bedroom and put them a way. Troy started making dinner for him and Gabriella. Gabriella came back out of the bedroom and went over to Troy. Troy tolkd Gabriella that dinner was almost ready. Gabriella just put her arm around Troy's waist and Troy smiled at her after she hsd put her arm around his waist. Troy turn the stove off and told Gabriella to go sit down at the table and she did as he asked. So they ate dinner together and then watch a movie. Troy decided to wash the dishes in the morning too. Troy and Gabriella went to the bedroom to get ready for bed. Gabriella went over to Troy and kissed hm passionately on the lips. Gabriella asked Troy to make love to her and he asked her if she was sure. Gabriella told Troy that she was sure and they went back to kissing each other on the lips. They made love twice befor falling asleep in each others arms for the night.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had been a month since Gabriella had started living with Troy. Troy and Gabriella were now together as a couple. Troy and Gabriella loved working together too. Troy told Gabriella he was going to go have lunch with Chad. Gabriella told Troy she is meeting Taylor for lunch too. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss before meeting their friends for lunch. Troy told Gabriella he would see her after lunch and she said the same thing to him.

Troy and Chad had lunch at a cafe. Troy told his friend Chad that he is going to go buy a engagement ring and propose to Gabriella that night. Chad asked Troy what made him decided to propose to Gabriella. Troy told Chad that he loves Gabriella and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. So after Troy and Chad got done eating their lunch , they went to the jewelry store. Troy said to Chad that he wants to find the perfect engagement ring for Gabriella. Chad said to Troy that he hopes that he fines the perfect engagement ring for Gabriella.

Mean while Gabriella and Taylor were having lunch at a diner. Taylor asked Gabriella how things were going with Troy. Gabriella told Taylor that she loves living with Troy and being with him. Gabriella also said to Taylor that things are going good with Troy. Taylor asked Gabriella if she was sure things were okey with her and Troy. Gabriella then decided to tell Taylor that she has been not feeling good in the mornings. Gabriella told Taylor that she has been feeling sick in the mornings, but then in the afternoon she feels fine. Taylor asked Gabriella if she had her monthy visitor yet. Gabriella said to Taylor that she had not got her monthy visitor yet.

Taylor said to Gabriella that she might be pregnant and that they should make a trip to the grocery store to buy two or three pregnancy tests. So they finish eating their lunch and paid for the food. They left the diner and headed to the grocery store to buy the pregnancy tests. Gabriella thought about what Taylor said about her being pregnant. They bought the pregnancy tests and went back to her and Troys apartment. Gabriella took the bag with the pregnancy tests with her to the bathroom. Gabriella left two of the boxes of pregnancy tests out and put the other two down below the sink. Gabriella took the four pregnancy tests and then left the bathroom. Gabriella told Taylor they would have to wait five minutes before looking at the pregnancy tests. So they did some more talking and then the alarm went off on her cell phone. The five minutes were up and they went to look at the four pregnancy tests.

Troy and Chad were in the jewelry store looking at rings. Chad told Troy that he was going to asked Taylor to move in with him. Troy said to Chad that he is happy for him. A hour later Troy found the perfect engagement ring and bought it. Troy and Chad left the jewelry store and went back to Chad 's house for a little bit. Troy told Chad that he will be proposing to Gabriella after dinner that night. Troy told Chad he was worried that Gabriella will say no to his marriage proposal. Chad told Troy that Gabriella loves him and will say yes to the marriage proposal. Troy thank Chad for the advice and told him he was going to leave now. Troy said to Chad that he had to finish the plans for his night with Gabriella. So Troy left Chads house and went to the flower store to get 24 dozen red roses for Gabriella.

Gabriella and Taylor went to the bathroom to look at the four pregnancy tests. Gabriella told Taylor that all four pregnancy tests show positive that she is pregnant. Taylor asked Gabriella how she felt about being pregnant with Troy's child. Gabriella told Taylor that she is happy that she is carrying Troy's baby. Gabriella asked Taylor if she would take her to see the doctor right now. Taylor told Gabriella that she would take her to the doctor. Gabriella called her doctor and asked if she could come see her right a way. The doctor told Gabriella that she could see her when she gets there. They arrive at the hospital and went up to the front desk. Gabriella told the person at the front desk that she was there to see her doctor right now. Gabriella and Taylor got taken to a room to wait for the doctor. The doctor came into the room and asked Gabriella why she needed to see her. Gabriella told the doctor that she took four pregnancy tests, which came out positive.

Gabriella told her doctor she had been having morning sickiness only in the morning. So the doctor had Gabriella pee in a cup to see if she was pregnant. Gabriella peed in the cup and gave it to the doctor. The doctor gave the pee in the cup to the nurse and told her to have it tested right a way. The doctor checked Gabriella over, while they were waiting for the results of the test. The doctor got the results from the test and told Gabriella that she is pregnant. So the doctor went to get the sonogram machine to do a ultrasound to see how far a long Gabriella is. So the doctor did the ultrasound and told Gabriella that she was a month and a half pregnant. So the doctor gave Gabriella the vitamins that she would have to take. The doctor went to get the pictures of the ultrasound for Gabriella to take home with her. Gabriella got dressed back into her clothes. The doctor handed Gabriella the sonogram pictures and told her that she would see her next month. Gabriella then went to make her doctor's appointment for the next month. Gabriella and Taylor left the hospital and went to do a little bit of shopping.

Taylor asked Gabriella if she was going to tell Troy that she is pregnant. Gabriella told Taylor that she is going to tell Troy that she is pregnant,when she sees him. They went to a baby store and Gabriella bought a baby outfit that said I love my daddy on it. Taylor and Gabriella left the store and went to Chad's house. Chad went to answer the door to see his girlfriend Taylor and friend Gabriella standing in front of him. Chad let them into his house. Chad asked them what was up and Taylor told him they just wanted to come hang out with him. Gabriella told her friend Chad that she just found out today that she is pregnant with Troy's baby. Chad said to Gabriella congrats and asked her if she told Troy yet. Gabriella told Chad she had not told Troy that she is pregnant yet but that she is going to tell him when she sees him later. Gabriella asked Chad if he would like to be the godfather of her and Troy's baby. Chad said to Gabriella that he would love to be the godfather of her and Troy's baby.

Gabriella asked Taylor if she wanted to be the godmother of her and Troy's baby. Taylor said to Gabriella that she would love to be the godmother of her and Troy's baby. Taylor asked her boyfriend Chad if she could take a nap in his room for a couple hours and he told her that she could. While Taylor was napping, Chad told Gabriella that he is going to asked Taylor to live with him. Gabriella said to Chad that she hopes Taylor will move in with him. Chad thanked Gabriella for what she said. Chad and Gabriella played a couple video games together while Taylor was napping.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chad and Gabriella finish playing video games. Gabriella told Chad that she was going to go home and relax for a while. Gabriella asked Chad to tell Taylor that she will call her later on. Chad told Gabriella that he will tell Taylor that she is going to call her later. Gabriella and Chad shared a hug before she left. Gabriella walked from Chad's house to the apartment building which was not far from there. Gabriella walked int her and Troy's apartment and went to the bathroom. Gabriella decided to take a quick shower before Troy got home. Gabriella got dressed in one of Troy's tshirts with a pair of shorts to relax in.

Gabriella went to the kitchen and made herself some dinner. After Gabriella finished eating her dinner, she took her vitamins and then went back to the living room to relax. Gabriella put a movie in to watch and relax her hand on her flat stomache. Mean while Troy was on his way home from work. Troy walked into the apartment and went to the living room to see his girlfriend Gabriella sleeping. Troy decided not to wake Gabriella up. Troy went to take a quick shower and put some comfortable clothes on. Troy went to the kitchen to heat up his dinner that Gabriella had made him.

Troy decided he would propose to her another night. Troy ate his dinner and then did the dishes. Gabriella woke up from her nap and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy finished the rest of the dishes and then he saw Gabriella looking at him with a smile on her face. Gabriella told Troy she had something to tell him. Troy asked Gabriella what she had to tell him. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant. Troy was in shock at first, but then he had a huge grin appear on his face. Troy asked Gabriella how far a long she was and she told him that she was a month and half a long.

Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy then told Gabriella he would be right back. Gabriella was wondering what Troy was up to now. Troy came back with a small black ring box in his hand. Troy got down on one knee and open the black ring box with the engagement ring in it. Troy asked Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella had happy tears in her eyes and said to Troy yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy placed the engagement ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger. Troy and Gabriella did some more kissing on the lips. Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her to their bedroom. That night Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Mean while Chad told Taylor that Gabriella was going to call her later on. Chad then said to Taylor that he wanted to asked her something. Taylor asked Chad what he wanted to aske her. Chad asked Taylor if she would move in with him. Taylor told Chad she would love to move in with him. Chad and Taylor shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Troy asked Gabriella when she wanted to tell his mom and her mom about them engaged and having a baby together. Gabriella told Troy she would like to invite their moms over for dinner to tell them. Gabriella asked Troy when they should tell their other friends about them being engaged and having a baby together. Troy told his fiance Gabriella that they can tell their other friends after they told their moms.

Taylor called Gabriella to tell her that Chad asked her to move in with him. Gabriella told Taylor that she and Troy are engaged now. Taylor congradulate Gabriella on her engagement to Troy. Taylor asked Gabriella if she and Troy could help her move her stuff into Chad's house. Gabriella asked Troy if he want to help Taylor move into Chad's house. Troy told Gabriella to tell Taylor they would help her move in to Chad's house. Gabriella told Taylor they would be over to help her move her stuff over to Chad's house. Taylor said to Gabriella that she would see her in a while. So Taylor hung up her phone and told Chad that Gabriella and Troy are going to help her move her stuff into his house.

Chad told Taylor he is sorry that he could not help her move in this afternoon. Chad said to Taylor if he did not have to work in the afternoon he would have help her move in. Taylor told Chad that she understood that he has to work for a couple hours that day. Chad took a shower and got ready for work. Taylor was getting ready to go to her apartment that she had been living in to get her stuff. Chad gave Taylor a kiss on the lips and told her he would see her when he got home from work. Chad left for work. Troy and Gabriella arrived at Chad's house to picked Taylor up.

They headed over to Taylor's place to get her stuff to take back to Chad's house. Taylor had Troy Carry the heavy stuff to the car while she and Gabriella finished packing the rest of her stuff. So that afternoon Taylor got all moved into Chad's house. Troy and Gabriella with Taylor went out to lunch. After lunch Taylor went back her and Chad's house to finish unpacking her stuff. Troy and Gabriella went to work for a little bit before going back to their apartment.

Please Review!

A/N There are only 5 to 7 chapters left of this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It had been a month since Troy and Gabriella had gotten engaged. Chad and Taylor were closer then ever, since she had moved in with him. Troy and Gabriella had decided to get married on a beach. They had already picked the flowers they wanted at their wedding too. Troy and Gabriella had already sent the wedding invatations. So they decided to take a break from their wedding planning and went to go meet their friends Chad and Taylor at a cafe for lunch. So they got ready and left their apartment to meet Chad and Taylor. They could not wait to have lunch with their friends.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were on their way to the cafe to meet Troy and Gabriella for lunch. Chad decided he needed to get some advice from his best friend Troy about something. Chad was happy that Troy and Gabriella were getting married and having a baby together too. He was also happy that they had asked him to be the godfather to their baby too. He and Taylor arrived at the cafe and went to the table. They sat down and waited for Troy and Gabriella to show up. Not long after they sat down, Troy and Gabriella had come into the cafe and went over to the table that Chad and Taylor were sitting at. Troy and Gabriella sat down and asked Chad and Taylor if they had order their food already. Chad and Taylor told their friends they had not ordered their food yet. So they all order their food and drinks before they visited with each other.

Their food and drinks were brought to them and they started eating their food. After they finished eating thier lunch, they paid the bill before they left the cafe. Chad told Taylor he was going to go with Troy for a bit and that he would see her back home. Gabriella told Taylor she would take her home. So Troy asked Chad what he wanted to talk to him about. Chad told Troy that he was thinking about proposing to Taylor. Troy told Chad that he should go buy a engagement ring and propose to Taylor then. Chad said to Troy what if i propose to Taylor and she says no to marrying me. Troy told his friend Chad that Taylor will say yes to his marriage proposal because she loves you. Chad said to Troy that he hopes he is right. So they went to a jewelry store so Chad could buy a engagement ring for Taylor.

Mean while Gabriella and Taylor arrived back at the house. They went inside and went to the living room to do some talking. Taylor asked Gabriella how the pregnancy was going. Gabriella told Taylor that it was going good so far. Taylor then asked Gabriella if she and Troy were going to find out the sex of the baby before it is born. Gabriella siad to Taylor that she and Troy have not talk about if they want to know the sex of the baby before it is born. Taylor then asked Gabriella if she thinks that Chad will propose to her. Gabriella told Taylor that if Chad really loves you, then he will propose to you eventually. She also told Taylor just to be patient with Chad and give it some time. Taylor thanked Gabriella for the advice.

Taylor told Gabriella she was going to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink and would be right back. Taylor was in the kitchen getting ready to take a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, when she all of sudden got light head and fell to the floor. Gabriella heard the noise and got up and went to the kitchen to see if Taylor was okey. Gabriella walked into the kitchen and saw Taylor laying on the floor. Gabriella over went over to Taylor,to see if she was still breathing. Gabriella was relieved that Taylor was still breathing. Gabriella then realized that Taylor had fated and she hope she comes too. Gabriella called her fiance Troy and told him to get Chad back to the house. Troy asked Gabriella what was wrong and she told him that she found Taylor laying on the kitchen floor passed out. Gabriella told Troy that Taylor had went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy told Gabriella that they were on their way.

Troy told Chad that they need to get back to his house. Chad asked Troy why they had to get back to his house. Troy told Chad that Gabriella had found Taylor laying on the kitchen floor passed out. Chad bought the engagement ring,before they left the store. Chad wanted to get back to Taylor to see if she was okey. So they headed back to his house right a way. When they arrived back at the house, they went inside and Chad went to the kitchen right a way. Chad saw Gabriella taking care of Taylor on the floor. Gabriella looked up to see Chad and told him that she still has not come too yet. Chad went over to Taylor and told Gabriella he would take over. Troy came into the kitchen and helped Gabriella up off the floor. Gabriella went into Troy's arms and he held her for a while. Chad picked Taylor off of the kitchen floor and took her to the car. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella to come with him. Troy drove them to the hospital Chad got out of the car and picked Taylor up. Chad carried Taylor into the hospital and told the nurse that they need a doctor to look at Taylor.

The nurse brought the hospital gurney and Chad laid Taylor on it. The doctor came over and asked what had happen to Taylor. Gabriella told the doctor she had found Taylor laying on the kitchen floor. So the doctor took Taylor to a exam room to see why she had not came too yet. The doctor did some test on Taylor to see if she was okey.

Chad was walking back and fourth in the waiting room. Troy and Gabriella tried to get Chad to sit down. The doctor that had been working on Taylor came to the waiting room to tell them how Taylor was doing. The doctor told Chad,Troy and Gabriella that Taylor is a month and half pregnant. The doctor also told them that Taylor had hit her head when she fell on the kitchen floor and is in a coma right now. Chad was in shock to learn that Taylor was pregnant with his child. Chad asked the doctor if he could go see Taylor. The doctor told Chad that he could go see her and so the doctor gave him the room number she was in. The doctor left them to finish his rounds.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

So Chad went into the room where Taylor was laying in the hospital bed. Chad sat down in the chair that was next to the bed that Taylor was laying in. Chad started talking to her. Chad said to Taylor that he loves her with his whole heart. Chad kept saying to Taylor that he wants her to wake up. Chad told Taylor that he was happy they were having a baby together. Chad stayed with Taylor all night and was hoping she would wake up soon.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella were at home and finishing the last of their wedding planning. They ate some dinner that night before watching a movie. After they were done watching the movie, they took it out of the dvd player. They put the tv back to regular tv before turning it off for the night. Troy and Gabriella went up to their bedroom and made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before her fiance Troy and took a quick shower. Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to make some breakfast for her and Troy. While she was making breakfast, she took her cell phone and called Chad to see if Taylor had woken up yet.

Chad was on his way back to Taylors room when he heard his cell phone ringing. So Chad answered his cell phone to see who was calling him. Chad told Gabriella that Taylor had not woke up yet and that he was on his way back to the room to sit with her. Chad asked Gabriella if she could bring him some change of clothes. Gabriella told Chad she would bring him a change of clothes when she come to the hospital to see Taylor. Chad thank Gabriella for bring him the change of clothes. Chad asked Gabriella where Troy was at and she told him that Troy was still and Gabriella talked for a little bit longer and then hung up from each other.

Chad walked into the room and sat back in the chair next to the bed that Taylor was laying in. Chad told Taylor that Gabriella will be coming to see her soon. Chad said to Taylor please wake up so i can see your beauitful eyes. The doctor came into the room and checked Taylor over. Chad asked the doctor how Taylor was doing. The doctor told Chad that Taylor was doing fine and that she should be waking up soon. The doctor left the room to go do the rest of his rounds. Chad layed down next to Taylor and placed his one hand on Taylor's small baby bump before falling asleep.

Troy woke up and notice that his fiance Gabriella was not in bed with him. So Troy took a shower and got dressed for the day. Troy went down stairs to the kitchen to see his fiance Gabriella dishing their breakfast up. Troy went over to Gabriella and gave her a good morning kiss on the lips. They sat down and ate their breakfast. Gabriella told Troy that they will have to stop at Chad and Taylor's house to get Chad a change of clothes. After they got done eating breakfast ,they got ready to leave for Chad and Taylor's house. They arrived at Chad and Taylor's house and went inside to get Chad some clean clothes. Gabriella found the clothes that Chad asked her to bring him and put them in a duffle bag. They made sure to locked the house back up before they left.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the hospital and parked the car. After the car was parked, they got out of it. Gabriella grabbed the duffle bag before Troy locked the car up. They went into the hospital and got on the elevator. They arrived at the floor that Taylor's room was on and got off the elevator. They went to the room Taylor was Troy and Gabriella entered Taylor's room, they saw Taylor a wake and Chad sleeping next to Taylor. Gabriella went over to Taylor and asked her how she was doing. Taylor told Gabriella she was feeling better now. Taylor asked Gabriella and Troy how she got to the hospital. They told her that Chad took her to the hospital.

Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella if Chad knows that seh is pregnant with his child. Gabriella told Taylor that Chad know that she is pregnant with his child. Taylor told Gabriella she is glad that Chad knows about the baby she is carrying of his. Gabriella told Taylor that she brought her and Chad a change of clean clothes. Taylor thanked Gabriella for bringing them a change of clean clothes. The doctor came in to see Taylor was a wake. The doctor check ed Taylor one more time and told her that she coudl go home now. The doctor said he would go get her release papers ready for her to sign. Taylor thank the doctor before he left the room.

Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella if they would stay with Chad while she go change into the clean clothes. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor they would stay with Chad till she came back out of the bathroom. So Taylor went into the bathroom and change into the clothes Gabriella had brought her. Chad woke up not long after Taylor went in the bathroom to get dressed. Chad saw Troy and Gabriella and asked them where Taylor was at. They told Chad that Taylor was getting dressed in the clean clothes they had brought her. Gabriella gave Chad his clean clothes to him.

Taylor came out of the bathroom and saw her boyfriend Chad a wake. Chad look over and saw Taylor looking at him. Chad went over to Taylor and put his arms around her. Chad and Taylor shared a kiss on the lips. Chad went into the bathroom to change into his clean clothes real quick like. Chad came back out of the bathroom carrying the duffle bag with his dirty clothes in it. They all left the room together and went to the front desk. Taylor sign the release papers and they left the hospital together.

Please Review!


End file.
